1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly with a reduced thickness thereof and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is a type of flat display apparatus displaying an image using light transmissivity of liquid crystal. The LCD is typically lighter and thinner than other display types, requires a lower driving voltage, and has a lower power consumption. Thus the LCD is widely used.
Since an LCD panel for displaying an image is not capable of emitting light by itself, the LCD needs an additional backlight assembly for providing the light to the LCD panel.
Conventionally, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is mainly used as a light source in the backlight assembly. However, more recently, the backlight assembly includes a light-emitting diode (LED) having better color reproducibility and lower power consumption than that of the CCFL.
When the LED is used as the point light source in a large-sized product such as a TV, a monitor and so on, a plurality of LEDs is disposed under the LCD panel and provides light to the LCD panel. The LEDs emit light upward to the LCD panel that is disposed over the LEDs. The LEDs are point light sources. Accordingly, in order have a uniform luminance of light generated by the LEDs, a diffusion plate is disposed between the LEDs and the LCD panel.
However, in order to have a uniform luminance of light, a sufficient distance between the LEDs and the diffusion plate should be maintained. Thus, there are limitations in reducing a display apparatus product's thickness.